The Old Hag's Tale
is the eighth Raid Event. You explore an Event Quest dungeon using Stamina. A boss will appear to fight you at random intervals. Fighting the boss, using a percentage of your ATK POWER Points, will award Raid Medals and increase your Ranking Points. By completing floors you earn rewards, and increase your Raid Attack Bonus. The more Raid Bosses you defeat, the stronger they become, regardless of the floor you are on. Preregistered players recieved the following giveaway items on Event Start: *Dragon Coins x30 *Stamina Potion x3 *Power Potion x3 Event details *Full Period: 12/5/2013 - 12/12/2013 (EST) *First half: 12/5/2013 - 12/8/2013 (23:59 EST) *Second half: 12/9/2013 - 12/12/2013 (EST) Bosses *Blitz Raid - Defeat the boss to recieve Blitz Raid keys (MVP rewards) **The Kelpie **Hazan *Carnage Raid - Defeat the boss to recieve Carnage Raid keys (MVP rewards) **None in the first half. Features *'Dragon Burst': 150% ATK Damage done against raid bosses for 20 minutes, Ranking Points gained is doubled. Activates when the dragon burst bar is full. *'Chains': Decreases the defense of Raid Bosses incrementally, depending on how often you defeat them within the chain timer. Increases by 7.5% for every win to a maximum of 100%, this means you can deal double damage, not that the raid boss defense is 0 points. Resets when the chain timer runs out. *Asking for Aid Relief: You may ask for aid relief once per Raid boss, when you ask for aid, the request is sent to 50 players, a combination of your allies, guild members. Some random players that are neither your allies or guild members may also receive the aid relief request.. *'MVP Rewards': If the raid boss is defeated, rewards given out to the player who did the most damage during the raid boss battle. *'Blitz Raid Keys': As long as the Raid Boss is defeated, ALL participants in the raid boss battle gain ONE Blitz Raid Key REGARDLESS of damage dealt the MVP (player that did the most damage out of all the participants) will receive the Raid Key(s) rewards. Can be exchanged for cards from the Ticket Tab in the Card Packs. Fighting the Raid Boss *Normal Raid Boss fights consume 30%, 60% or 100% of your ATK Power to deal 30%, 60% or 120% of your maximum attack damage respectively. *First attack on any Raid Boss, your own or as an Ally Aid request consumes 0% of your ATK PWR causing 30% of the regular ATK Damage. Event Specialists: *New **Nikaela (30x) **Arimas (10x) **Otshirvani (5x) **Calliope (2x) *Old cards given Raid Event Specialist status **Saffi the Spike (2x) Event relevant skills: *''Double Attack'' **Gauri the Exquisite **Abysmal **Mafdet **Tarasque **Olyphant **Kali the Wronged *''Invincible'' **Nemesis New cards introduced *Hazan - Random chance reward from Blitz Key *The Kelpie - Random chance reward from Blitz Key Re-introduced cards *Prizes **Saffi the Spike - rewarded for defeating a Raid Boss the first time you encounter that Raid Boss. The Old Hag's Tale Floor Rewards (separate page) Point Rewards - Awarded when you surpass certain Point Totals: Total Ranking rewards: First Half Ranking Rewards: Second Half Ranking Rewards (ASSUMED): Total Ranking Rewards (Guild): Category:Events Category:Raid Event